


Peter Parker:The Amazing Spider-Man

by MarieTheWriter



Category: RWBY, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blake Belladonna Needs a Hug, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieTheWriter/pseuds/MarieTheWriter
Summary: When Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive Spider and gains powers from it he begins to ponder his place in the multiverse as multiple Spider people make him question who he is
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Peter Parker/Weiss Schnee, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The Two Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically if Peter Parker was in miles' Position in Spiderverse but with Ruby as the first spider person and its not exactly creative but i'm trying

"alright let's do this one last time. my name is Ruby Rose, I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for the last 8 years i have been the one and only spider-woman I'm pretty sure you know the rest I saved a bunch of people, fell in love, saved the city again, and again, and again and again and again. but no matter what happens I always find a way to get back up because the only thing that stands between this city and oblivion is me. because there's only one spider-woman. and you're looking at her"

Peter Parker sat in his room drawing and enjoying the music on his playlist until he was pulled out of his bubble by his Uncle yelling his name "PETE! you're gonna be late for school." Peter looked towards his doorframe and shouted "in a minute!" he ran around his room frantically looking for his text books and shoving them in his backpack as he put on his jacket and threw his backpack over his shoulder he ran out into the living room his aunt and uncle looked at him fondly as he grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster as his uncle ben asked him "you want me to drive you to school?" Peter looked over his shoulder and answered "nah I'll walk!" Peter left the house leaving his aunt and uncle and strolling down the streets of queens listening to his music and dancing as though nobody was watching he looked towards the people looking at him and waved and continued walking.

he made it to midtown high he went to his locker to find what he stored in it and he went to class sitting down he saw his art teacher enter the building looking exhausted he looked at her and asked "hey mrs. Rose you look awful..." Mrs. Rose looked at him and said "long night doing a painting... how is everyone doing?" the class chimed in with a good and the rest of the day dragged by without a lot of events happening until Peter got to his hangout spot and found one of his favorite people to hang out with, Harry Osborn harry and he had been friends for years since they were barely able to speak mainly due to their fathers working in the same company but since the death of Peter's parents harry had done his best to be there for his best friend they had sat in a closed off oscorp lab hanging out and were talking until harry began to talk he said "so this is huge but we may have found some of your dad's work in this very lab but we don't know yet" as harry said that said piece of his fathers work was rappelling down onto Peters hand and it crawled to his knuckle and bit him Peter winced but smacked it nonchalantly as he continued talking with harry for the rest of the night and he went home that night and fell into a restless sleep.

Peter woke up the next morning and got dressed but noticed something was off. he had managed to outgrow his pants in a night. he looked down and said quietly to himself "i hit puberty!" however he continued with his day going through school not doing much until the afternoon until he started to go home and held onto railing going down the stairs but got stuck nearly falling he pulled hard on the railing completely taking off a piece of it and it fell out of his hand with a "pop" he ran away and continued going into the street until he heard a scuffle between a mugger and a civilian he decided to keep running and heard a beep and he jumped 3 stories into the air and landed on a building he panicked thinking to himself "there can't be two spider people" as he continued to crawl up the wall and ran off 

Peter went to the oscorp lab after dark he went in there kneeled down and poked the spider with a stick he had a strange tingle in the back of his neck going up to his ears it was as if it was screaming "look out!" he looked behind him at a window and saw a large monster flying toward the window he leaped onto the ceiling and looked down seeing Spider-Woman fighting the goblin he panicked realizing she looked exhausted he listened the goblin shouted "why don't you quit!" as he swung at her with all the force he could she jumped and swung into a wide dark expanse and shouted "maybe because I don't want there to be a massive black hole ripped in manhatten that destroys the city?" the goblin looked at her and tried to fly towards her trying to kill her she flipped and swung out of the way multiple times the area began to shake violently 

Peter fell from the ceiling screaming loudly Spider-Woman looked concerned and swung as fast as she could to catch him she looked at him in shock she exclaimed "Peter!?" until Peters neck began to tingle again same with spider-woman's "you're like me..." she said breathlessly Peter breathed heavily and said "i don't wanna be..." Spider-Woman looked at him and calmly said "well kiddo I don't think you have much of a choice... I'm gonna go beat up the bad guy stay put. Be back in a bit." Spider-Woman flipped off the rail and swung to the top of the strange device that was spinning in the middle of the room she clung to the ceiling and crawled to a panel and was about to place a device in until the goblin slammed her face into the ceiling and Peter heard an ominous voice humming Spider-Woman's theme he stopped and said "do you like my new toy it cost me a fortune..." Spider-Woman struggled under the weight of the goblin holding her down "your new toy... could destroy the damn planet!" the man with the menacing voice said "honestly i don't care sit tight it's gonna be one hell of a light show" the machine started to whir and Spider-Woman got out from under the goblin but to no avail as the goblin grabbed her and put her face into the beam the machine was firing this caused an alarm to go off and then there was a loud bang

Peter got up after blacking out looking around seeing a rubble filled version of the room Spider-woman was fighting in he saw her pinned down under rubble and he jumped down and ran to her seeing her face under her torn mask he was shocked to see his teacher Ruby Rose "Mrs. Rose?!" he said shocked she looked at him and chuckled " yeah not my best look i know but look you need to do this for me put this in the collider" Ruby handed him a small key and Peter looked at her with an emotional look in his eyes "but what about you?" Ruby closed her eyes and smiled telling him "I'll be fine don't worry just go... you need to hide your face by the way" Peter nodded determinedly and began to run and climb up the walls until he saw a man that looked less like a man and more like a mountain. he approached Ruby menacingly and took off her mask "oh that's a no no..." Ruby coughed out. the mountain of a man chuckled and said "What did you think" Ruby said "10 for spectacle 0 for reducing collateral damage this isn't worth it Fisk..." the man now revealed to be Wilson Fisk menacingly said "It's not always about the money Spider-woman..." Ruby looked at him sympathetically and said "I know why you're doing this... it won't work they're gone..." Fisk growled angrily and roared slamming his fists down on Ruby Peter watched in shock as Ruby's body went limp and lifeless... he scrambled to try and crawl knocking a stray light off the wall and Fisk looked at him crawling away fast and said "kill that guy" as a man in purple began to chase him and Peter ran out a subway tunnel and jumped out of the way of an oncoming train and ran his way home....


	2. With Great Power...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Returns home after the fight to find that not only 1 but 2 people close to him have passed, he now must find his place alone... or will he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well today we explore a bit more of the spiderverse story and we get to meet our equivalent of Peter B.!

Peter ran to his house in a panic, this only doubled once he saw police cars outside of his house.... he entered to find the police consoling a crying aunt may. Peter approached them and asked "What happened?" Peter could already guess but he had to be sure. One of the police officers turned to him and said "son im gonna have to ask you to sit down." Peter did as he was told and it was then that his heart was shattered "im afraid that your uncle was shot tonight and his chances... aren't looking good." Peter was furious but instead of voicing his anger he went upstairs and cried himself to sleep...

The next day Peter awoke to news reports of Ruby being dead and there being a hole in new york. Peter skipped school that day and reported to a spider-woman themed store and purchased a cheap costume he looked at the man in charge a young looking Asian man with the name "Monty" on his nametag "I'm... gonna miss her. She and I were friends yknow?" Peter looked at him with a fake smile and asked "can I return it if it doesn't fit?" Monty looked at him with a reassuring smile and said "it always fits eventually." Peter now feeling a little better left the store and went to the public eulogy for Ruby

Peter blended into the crowd fairly easily he stood and listened to Ruby's wife deliver a speech "ruby always said anyone could have been behind the mask she was just the kid who happened to get bitten... we all have powers of some sort and its up to us all to use them responsibly its up to all of us to keep Ruby's legacy alive and we're counting on you..." Peter looked up with an uncertainty in his eyes and said "they're counting on me...." 

Peter went into a nearby alleyway and looked through a series of comics seeing how the comic spider-woman went about figuring out her powers and saw her jumping off a building... with webshooters something he currently lacked.... that didn't matter though since Peter went to a building of moderate height and began to run to the edge this was when his shoe came untied and he tripped. He fell off the building landing on various parts of buildings with a loud "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" he ultimately landed on the ground with a thud and a crunch. He grabbed the override key from his pocket and saw that it was now broken....

Peter waited until night to visit Ruby's grave. He looked down at the lonely looking stone and said in a somber tone "i know you were counting on me Ms. Rose but... the key is broken now... I can't do anything about the collide-" Peter was cut off by a high pitched voice saying "hey kid." Peter turned around accidentally punching the woman who approached him knocking her out cold. He looked at her and saw that it was.... Ruby?! A million thoughts raced through his head but the only one he was actively able to voice was "who are you...."

"Alright people let's do this one last time. My name is Ruby Rose I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for the last 20 years I've been the one and only spider-woman I'm pretty sure you know the rest. I fell in love, saved the city, got married, saved the city some more maybe a bit too much, my marriage got testy, made some dicey money choices word of advice DO NOT invest in a spider themed restaurant, buried my mom..., my wife and I split, but I handled it like a champion, did you know that seahorses only have one mate for life? Can you imagine that? One seahorse finding another seahorse and just making it work? She wanted kids and... it scared me...., so fast forward a couple months later im in my apartment doing ab crunches working out getting strong, when suddenly this weird thing happened to me and trust me weird stuff happens to me a lot! I found myself in new york but not my new york, I existed but I was dead, and younger.... you wanna know what happens next? Well so do i...."

a couple cops approached Peter and this weird alternate ruby Peter panicked and picked her up and began to run. He pushed the button in Ruby's palm launching a web onto a nearby train and then they were sent barreling through the streets of New York ultimately falling onto their backs Peter couldn't think of much to do so he took her to the only place he could think of...

Ruby awoke in a strange place... she was tied to a punching bag and revolving slowly she got a couple good glimpses at her captor it was a kid who she used to teach but younger... and taller. This alternate Peter she was looking at asked her "who are you and why do you look like Ruby Rose?" She looked at him with a skeptical expression on her face and said "because I am Ruby Rose." Peter continued asking her stupid questions "then why aren't you dead, why is your hair different, and why is your body.... a different shape?' It was no secret that ruby had been letting herself go but that was still rude to say "pretty sure you just called me fat." Ruby said clearly not amused Peter asked her yet more stupid questions "are you a ghost?, zombie? Am I a zombie?" Ruby said "no. No. And what? No!" 

Peter was thrilled this was another ruby alive and well! Now he could learn to be a spider-person he looked at ruby with excitement in his eyes "this is great now you can teach me just like the other ruby said she would!" Ruby said something Peter couldn't hear and ruby had her back turned to him and said "alright... lesson one. Don't watch the mouth watch the hands" and just like that the restraints fell to the ground and Peter had a boxing bag hitting him square in the abdomen Ruby leapt out a window finding herself in queens her old stomping grounds she walked up a building and heard Peter scrambling to follow her

Ruby didn't look back knowing that if she did she would help him when she couldn't afford to do that... "trust me kid this will all help you be a better spider-person..." she left but Peter didn't stop following her he said to her "look kingpin has a super collider and is trying to kill me!" She looked at him and said "a what?" Peter repeated "a super collider?" Ruby fist pumped the air and said "thats my ticket home I just gotta get there next time he fires it up and go home" 

Peter was shocked at hearing her say that could this really be ruby rose? "No he can't turn it on again if he does everyone I know will die and you're just gonna leave? You good with that spider-woman?" Ruby said in a very apathetic tone "yep" she reached the roof but then she felt a sharp pain as her atoms seemed to try to self destruct Peter didn't see it but the next time she looked down at him he was sitting on the side of the building head hung low she asked him "what are you doing?" Peter said In a pouty tone "making you feel guilty... is it working?"

Ruby was amazed at just how quickly he admitted that but she couldn't let him win "what? Working? No it couldn't how could it..." ruby screamed into her sleeve which gave Peter enough curiosity to look up at her "DONT LET HIM WIN" she shouted Peter was still looking at her as she relented "fine follow me we don't have a second to lose!" And with that they were off...


End file.
